Quite the Action
Romance builds between Prince Aththar and Lebi. EXP Lebi Ram- (150 EXP) In a relatively short interaction, Lebi went into detail with her internal conflict with inferiority.) La yata'anththar Nil - (100 EXP) - Being charming comes natural to the prince. However, not the actions that follow in a romance! Roleplay Aththar was walking with a ram faunus girl to his dropship for lunch as he wanted to thank her for her help in playing along with him as his significant other, as an effort to get rid of the foul Mistralese prince. Even if the both of them were acting it out, he couldn't forget how his sister cheered when they did it. He could remember the taste of the ram girl's lips, they were bitter sweet and as they were soft to kiss as well. How dare the foul prince spoke I'll of such a wonderful girl. Aththar blushed a little from the thought and wondered if he could be with the girl for a much longer time, maybe even in the future. Maybe even truly finally be his significant other. Lebi had been following close behind the Vacutian Prince. She seemed to have lost her cheerful smile now that her best friend was now longer with them. Though she had some idea of why she had been nudged to go, she tried not to dwell too much on it, wondering if she should continue this kind facade or go into a mean facade. Ideally, she could not have to make any decision. But then that made her feel too neutral, too not having a strong personality. Surely, at this point, that wasn't an option. She needed to match her sister's energy but be different. That was why they did what they did. Lost in thought she glanced back up at the prince and her eyes relaxed slightly when it seemed like he was blushing and a giddy grin on his face. She raised her eyebrow about this but continued her way. For the most part, she wanted to enjoy their time together, but her distraction over behavior details muddled this desire and instead created an irritation that she couldn't put away. Also, she didn't know if her sister would be okay with this, but there wasn't much to do anything about it now. "Ahem," she said, as they reached the drop off, "You never told me your name." It sounded like she was scolding him. Aththar shook his head when his train of thought were interrupted abruptly. Looking down towards the girl. "Ah yes. My name? It is Aththar Nil, you may call me Croco, my sister have told you no?" Aththar softly spoke as they walked, he could feel that she was some what uneasy Smiling lightly, Lebi shook her head slightly, "No... but it was always 'Big brother this' and 'Big brother that'," she said with a warm smile on her face at the thought of her best friend, "She had never talked to you about me?" she asked curiously. She stopped for a second then raised her eyebrow at him, "Croco?" she said with semi incredulous tone. "She did mentioned that she made a friend, but she didn't mention about you. Until now that is." Aththar paused for a moment. "And yes..Croco, a nickname an old friend of mine gave " he added as he snickered but it turned into a frown at the mention of old friend. Lebi nodded as she heard of how Ishtar had referred to her, "Yes, she uses titles like 'big brother' and 'best friend' endendearingly," she said, thinking back to her friend as well and not noticing the frown on Aththat's face but alo because she was more attune to reactions on her end, not others. It also wasn't often that she interacted seriously with people other than her sister, and of course, he best friend. Let alone being ALONE. It wall too uncomfortably new to her and she opted to mostly trying to figure out which role to take, defaulting back to her mean one, Glancing over at Aththar curiously as they had paused, she cleared her throat to get his attention, "Well? Weren't we going to lunch? Honestly, you shouldn't keep a lady waiting," she scolded a little harshly, "Ah! Right! Excuse my rudeness of keeping you waiting." Aththar spoke as he walked into Rubio's tower Nodding slightly, Lebi decided to just cross her arms and look the other way as if she was dissatisfied. She looked at different areas of the tower and felt somewhat... discontent/intimidated. This was... the family she was a part of. No, she wasn't a part of any family. Lebi lowered her head slightly, but kept close to Aththar. Aththar ended the elevator of the tower and pressed for the roof. "shall we?" Crossing her arms, Lebi walked into the elevator and turned away from Aththar as they went up. "You know, I only made up that name Nada Nil, I am actually Lebi," she said spitefully even though she preferred her Nil name rather than her Aurella one. "Wait..You had the name of The Nil Family?" Aththar turned to her, asking about her so called fake name. Wondering how she had gotten it "I said I just made it up!!!" she snapped harshly at Aththar, hopefully shutting him up, "God, don't you listen?! I wonder what that lunatic prince saw in you that made him go nuts!!!!" Shit, shit, shit! This was bad! She was too nervous, so she had accidentally went into her mean role instead... Hopefully... Maybe the day isn't over? "Ah ha! I apologize then, I must have heard wrong!" Aththar let out a nervous smile as he had cold sweat drip from his temples. The crocodile faunus felt like a thousand knives had just stabbed him in the heart, But Aththar ignored the pain and continued to try and be as friendly as possible She frowned slightly and turned away. Her semblance allowed her to pick up on his pain and she didn't want to acknowledge that she had made him feel that way, especially since her sister wasn't even here to praise her for it.... "Yeah...." she said silently. Then figured out a way to make things better. She turned Aththar's head and pressed her lips to his, bringing him down to kiss deeply. She then let go to stroke his cheek, "Look... we don't need to do this.. I may not be very... fun to talk with or be around. But we do have chemistry I feel... so why don't we just do this instead?" she said, lowering her eyes sadly. Aththar eyes widen as the Ram girl would just kiss him out of the blue. Slowly reaching up to his lips, Aththar moved his finger tips across his lips. "That was quite the action, Lebi! And I enjoyed it." Aththar said with a smile as he pulled her into his arm and did a dip on her. "I can't say I don't agree with you" Aththar said as he slowly leaned into the girl's neck. Widening her eyes a little bit at being dipped so suddenly, she blushed massively at being nuzzled in such a way. She giggled slightly at the words of the prince. It was kind of silly, but cute! As a matter of fact she couldn't stop giggling really, it was too much! Now the motion of being nuzzled in the neck sort of tickled her too much and she had to push him away a little, "You fool!" she said, playfully and laughing, "You don't get it." She sounded warm and inviting, it felt like what she was afraid of earlier didn't really matter all too much, this was feeling fun for once and nice. "What do I not get, hmm?" Aththar smiled and leaned his head closer to hers and slowly kissed her back, the feel of the ram faunus 's soft and small lips made Aththar tickle on the inside, he could feel his cold blooded body warming to the kiss. Is this what is like to fall in love? Or is he moving too fast? Aththar questioned his action but he did not care as he was kissing the girl that he had laid his eye upon returning to Shade. Her response was a soft and warm kiss back to the reptilian faunus and she hitched her breath slightly as she was still being held. Lebi had been holding onto Aththar's shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck now. She broke away and sighed, "We were going to go to lunch but... I need to find my sister now and get settled into the school system. But... it was nice... hopefully... we can restart our lunch when you haven't illegally landed on the school," she laughed lightly as she was aiming to jab him a little. She leaned in and kissed his scaly cheek before unwrapping herself in his arms and stopping the elevator to get off at whatever floor they had been on and just leaving from there. Aththar slowly loosen his grip as he kissed the mammalian faunus. "You take care now, Lebi. I do want to go on the lunch with you." Aththar said with a smile as he waved slightly. Aththar slowly moved his fingers across his cheek after the gril had kissed him. His scaly cold blooded skin could feel the warmness of her lips and made him felt warmth within him. Waving the girl goodbye, Aththar went up to the roof and headed for his dropship, after leaving the girl, he could feel a sense of loneliness, which has never happened to him before. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0.5 Category:School Shenanigans